


It's Gonna Be a Warm, Warm Christmas

by beyondambivalent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, Super Santa, Super Santa Femslash, supercat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondambivalent/pseuds/beyondambivalent
Summary: Super Santa Prompt: Cat meets Kara (for the first time) at a horrible event (Lois & Clark’s annual Christmas Party).





	It's Gonna Be a Warm, Warm Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypnobyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Hypnobyl <3 Hope you have a wonderful holiday! Enjoy some Calista goodness :D
> 
> [ See it on Tumblr ](http://beyondambivalent.tumblr.com/post/168921573961/super-santa-au-cat-meets-kara-for-the-first)

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
| 


End file.
